actually, it's not a secret
by HanRiver
Summary: "Karena kau membuatnya kesal, jadi dia membeberkan rahasiamu." / "Rahasia apa?" / Manami meremas roknya sampai terlihat agak kusut, terlalu gugup dengan kalimat yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Dengan keteguhan hati dan keberanian yang telah dia kumpul secara optimal, dia berlirih pelan, "dia berkata, bahwa kau menyukaiku."/RnR?


_**Actually, it's not a secret**_ **© HanRiver**

 **.**

 **Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Yuusei Matsui-** _ **san**_

 **.**

 **Akabane KarmaxOkuda Manami**

 **.**

 **I don't take any profit from this fic**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it, guys.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"—dasar anak nakal! Berani-beraninya dia mencuri dompetku lagi! Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, akan kuikat dia di pohon dengan kecepatan _Mach 20_ -ku!"

Okuda Manami mengernyitkan alisnya kala ia mendengar umpatan _sensei_ -nya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok aneh Koro- _sensei_ muncul dari belokan koridor tempatnya berdiri. Wajah bulat target pembunuhan kelas 3-E tersebut berubah menjadi warna merah, tak lupa dengan urat yang membentuk perempatan siku-siku di sana.

"Koro- _sensei_? Ada apa?" tanya Manami dengan alis yang diangkat naik. Gadis dengan kacamata ber- _frame_ hitam tersebut juga memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Koro- _sensei_ tampak terkejut walau hanya sejenak. Warna wajahnya berubah menjadi normal kembali. "Ahh … Okuda- _san_ ," sapanya. "Aku sangat kesal pada Karma- _kun_ yang berani mencuri dompetku lagi! Jika kau menemukannya, temui aku segera setelah aku kembali dari Cina."

Manami tampak bengong, namun gadis berkepang itu mengangguk ringan. Sedetik kemudian, Koro- _sensei_ terdiam. Manami tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan _sensei_ -nya. Ia tidak tahu apakah dia melamun, memikirkan sesuatu, tersenyum, ataukah ekspresi yang lainnya karena raut wajahnya akan terlihat sama saja.

Koro- _sensei_ tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Manami menggunakan tentakelnya, membuat gadis itu sedikit tersentak dengan aksi tiba-tiba _sensei_ -nya. "Okuda- _san_ …"

"Y-ya?" Manami mencoba tersenyum, walau rasa penasaran menyelimuti batinnya saat ini.

"Ketika wisata sekolah, di penginapan …" Koro- _sensei_ memberi jeda agak lama. "…Karma- _kun_ berkata bahwa dia menyukaimu."

Manik ungu Manami melebar. Mulut gadis itu mengeluarkan suara lengkingan dengan nada naik satu oktaf dari nada bicaranya sehari-sehari. "E—eh?!"

Di sela keterkejutan Manami, Koro- _sensei_ mengeluarkan tawa kecil—seperti tawa mengejek, namun Manami tahu bahwa sang _sensei_ berusaha untuk meredam tawa mengejeknya. "Ekspresi yang lucu. Maafkan aku, Okuda- _san_. Aku hanya sangat kesal pada anak nakal itu sehingga aku ingin memberikan sedikit pelajaran dengan membeberkan rahasianya. Tapi percayalah, apa yang aku katakan itu benar."

Wajah Manami perlahan memunculkan goresan merah. Desiran darah gadis itu sepertinya berkumpul pada wajahnya yang terasa hangat. "A—aku …" Bahkan suaranya tercekat, tak dapat mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan dengan jelas.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku akan berangkat ke Cina sekarang. Jangan lupa untuk memberitahuku jika kau bertemu dengan Karma- _kun_. _Jaa ne_."

SYUUTT!

Manami menahan roknya, sebelah tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk melindungi matanya agar tak kemasukan debu, tapi sepertinya itu hal yang sia-sia karena ia menggunakan kacamata yang senantiasa melindungi matanya. Koro- _sensei_ telah lenyap ditelan angin, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan semburat merah yang masih menghiasi pipi putihnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya keemasan yang menghiasi langit menandakan bahwa sekarang sudah senja. Manami menyipitkan sedikit matanya. Pantulan cahaya keemasan dengan kacamatanya sungguh menyilaukan pengelihatannya.

Hari ini, kelas 3-E pulang agak telat, akibat Bitch- _sensei_ yang terus saja berceloteh tentang pengalamannya di luar negeri sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Ceritanya menarik, namun tentu saja mengandung unsur delapan belas tahun ke atas yang sama sekali tidak patut didengar oleh anak berumur empat belas tahun sepertinya.

"Okuda- _san_?" Manami tersentak saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, dan spontan wajahnya langsung memerah melihat remaja lelaki di depannya.

"K-Karma- _kun_ …" Ia berusaha untuk tidak gugup, namun sepertinya tak berhasil.

Karma menyedot sisa-sisa jus _strawberry_ -nya dan langsung membuang kotaknya sembarangan dengan tampang cuek. "Kau melihat Nagisa?" tanyanya.

Manami menggeleng dengan cepat, ia sungguh salah tingkah dengan Karma sekarang. "Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Karma dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"A—ah, Koro - _sensei_ mencarimu. Ia sangat kesal padamu." Manami mengalihkan pembicaraan, berusaha bernada santai.

"Hahahaha …" Karma tertawa lepas. "Wajahnya sangat lucu. Ekspresinya yang tetap sama saat marah membuatnya terlihat lebih lucu."

Manami tertawa kecil. _Dasar Karma_. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak pernah berubah. Tetap jahil, terlihat agak periang, nakal, dan … keren.

Wajah Manami yang tadinya sudah kembali normal kini kembali memerah. Degupan jantungnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Dengan sikap yang seperti ini, maka lebih akan terlihat bahwa Manami-lah yang menyukai Karma.

"Koro- _sensei_ … mengatakan sesuatu." Manami menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Karena kau membuatnya kesal, jadi dia membeberkan rahasiamu."

"Rahasia apa?"

Manami meremas roknya sampai terlihat agak kusut, terlalu gugup dengan kalimat yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Dengan keteguhan hati dan keberanian yang telah dia kumpul secara optimal, dia berlirih pelan, "dia berkata, bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Entah angin mengejeknya atau bagaimana, namun angin itu berhembus sangat kencang di sekitarnya. Menerbangkan helaian rambut Karma maupun dirinya. Sekian detik, Karma tak kunjung berbicara. Remaja itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya dengan wajah terkesiap.

"A—ah, maafkan aku. Aku langsung percaya pada perkataan Koro- _sensei_. Maaf, Karma- _kun_." Manami langsung ber- _ojigi_ di depan Karma dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus. Apa-apaan dia?! Bukankah seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu tanpa tahu kebenarannya terlebih dahulu?! Dan walaupun itu benar, bukankah itu rahasia Karma?!

Karma terkekeh, membuat Manami langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dengan wajah heran. "Tidak usah seperti itu. Apa yang dikatakan Koro- _sensei_ benar."

Pupil Manami mengecil. "E—eh?"

"Tapi itu bukan rahasia. Aku tidak bermaksud menjadikan hal itu sebagai rahasia. Katakan pada Koro- _sensei_ , jika ingin memberiku pelajaran, lakukanlah hal yang lebih."

Karma sudah hendak membalikkan dirinya, namun Manami segera menarik seragamnya. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu terdiam, namun juga tak menepis tangan Manami yang masih memegang seragamnya. Namun setelah sekian lama, ia menjawab, "karena kau pintar meracik ramuan dan obat yang aneh. Sangat cocok dengan kejahilanku."

Pundak Manami langsung merosot, seperti ia sudah diterbangkan tinggi-tinggi dan dihempaskan dengan sadis. "B-begitu," balasnya dengan nada kecewa yang tersirat jelas.

Karma memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dengan pelan, ia meraih tangan Manami, ia tuntun tangan itu sampai melepaskan diri dari seragamnya. Perilaku itu membuat Manami yang tadinya dihempaskan kini kembali diterbangkan, apalagi saat Karma masih memegang tangannya walau tangan itu sudah terlepas dari pakaian pemuda itu.

"Alasan lainnya adalah …" Karma memberi jeda. "…karena kau pekerja keras, pantang menyerah, dan … manis."

Manami merasa bahwa panas di wajahnya kini menjalar di otaknya sampai otak itu serasa meledak. Ia merasa badannya meleleh saat itu juga. "Karma- _kun_ , aku juga—"

Syuuutt!

Buumm!

"Hai anak-anak." Koro- _sensei_ menyapa mereka dengan santai, rasa bersalah sama sekali tak ada dalam dirinya yang sungguh tega merusak momen romantis Karma dan Manami.

Karma sontak melepas tangannya yang tadinya masih menggenggam tangan Manami. Untung saja Koro- _sensei_ tak terlalu memerhatikan mereka dan malah sibuk merogoh kantongan yang dibawanya dari Cina. "Aku punya oleh-oleh untuk kalian."

Koro- _sensei_ menyerahkan gantungan kunci gurita pada Karma dan Manami. "Nah, kalian yang terakhir. Aku sudah menyerahkan oleh-oleh pada semua teman kalian. Sekarang, kalian pulanglah."

"Y-ya." Manami tersenyum lembut. Sebelum membalikkan diri, ia mengambil kesempatan untuk menatap Karma dengan tatapan penuh arti, yang dibalas Karma dengan senyuman tipis. "Sampai jumpa besok."

Karma mengangguk pelan. "Sampa jumpa."

Setelah membalikkan badannya, Manami tak bisa untuk menahan senyumnya. Gadis itu terus tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan. Untuk waktu yang sangat singkat, ia merasa bahwa ia juga telah jatuh cinta pada Karma.

Ia harap, hubungannya dengan pemuda jahil itu akan lebih dekat lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Fic pertamaku di fandom ini.**

 **Halloooo penghuni fandom Assassination Classroooom xD**

 **Salam kenal yah dengan saya haha**

 **Yosh. Pokoknya salam kenal.**

 **.**

 **Sign,**

 _ **HanRiver**_


End file.
